(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for servicing characters having game item functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for servicing characters having game item functions of a specific game in the case of characters provided by an online web site.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Because of the recent improvements in high-speed communication networks and high-performance personal computers (PCs), the Internet gaming environments have become more sophisticated, which has in turn led to an increase in the number of available Internet games.
In internet gaming, a game program is generally downloaded to a computer terminal of a user and is then installed therein to execute the game on the Internet. Games executable on the Internet include, among others, strategic simulation games, multi-user dungeon (MUD) games, and role playing games (RPG) serviced between a server and an Internet user.
In particular, strategic simulation games and MUD games passively progress with programs that are performed and executed according to the program instructions. The user may select a game character and a game method and may play the game by using various options, such as controlling game characters to acquire various weapons, armor, accessories, and shoes, as well as strengthening the power of the character and increasing the life of the character during the game play. That is, various services that assist in maintaining the excitement of the user are provided by incorporating various character options or various game items that allow a player to personalize the gaming experience during the game.
FIG. 1 shows an Internet connection schematic diagram of a general online game service system. An Internet user 100 having a plurality of user computers 110, 120, and 130 accesses a game web site 200 through the Internet 300 to receive an online game service. In this instance, the game web site 200 includes a web server 210, a channel server 220, a channel database 230, a game server 240, and a game database 250, that collectively provide the online gaming services.
Referring to FIG. 1, when the Internet user 100 desires to play an online game, he or she may use at least one of the user computers 110, 120, and 130 to access the web server 210 of the game web site 200, and play the corresponding game in cooperation with the channel server 220 and the game server 240 of the game web site 200.
The web server 210 may also provide various services to the user computers 110, 120, and 130 including chat, community, and shopping mall services in addition to the various Internet gaming services.
The channel database 230 stores game room data generated in each channel as well as channel data of each game.
The channel server 220 provides a selected game channel and a game room list for each channel to the user by referring to the channel database 230 when the user selects the game through the web server 210. Therefore, the user can select a channel for playing the game and a specific game room belonging to the channel through a channel list and a game room list provided by the channel server 220.
The channel server 220 can also coordinate the entrance of a new user to a game room while other users are playing the game.
The game database 250 stores game logic for controlling the execution of the game and information on game scores acquired by each game winner in each game.
The game server 240 provides a game service selected by the user through the channel server 220. That is, the game server 240 executes the game according to the game logic provided by the game database 250.
The character may represent an animation character for performing the user's role in cyber space, includes an avatar, and supports the user's desires identity in cyber space. In this instance, the terminology avatar is originated from the combination of the Sanskrit word “Ava,” meaning descent, and the word “Terr,” meaning below or land. It indicates the incarnation of a Hindu deity or an incarnation in human form in old India. In internet gaming, however, avatar has come to indicate a 2D or 3D character that represents a user in cyber space. The avatar lives its independent life as a member of the Internet community, has various items for presenting its appearance and personality, and distinguishes itself from others in cyber space.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram of a conventional avatar service system for providing avatars and game items, including a game server 240, a game database 250, an avatar shop 260, and a game item shop 270, which are connected through the Internet to a user computer 100.
Referring to FIG. 2, a user having accessed the web site 200 through the user computer 100 acquires or buys an avatar from the avatar shop or the avatar server 260, and accesses the game server 240 to play a game. In this instance, a user may enter the game being progressed by the game server 240 and game database 250 by using the avatar.
Also, the user can buy a game item from the game item shop or the item server 270 and use it in the game. A game item can be, for example, a game tool, such as a money recovery item. Game items may be purchased by the user separate from the avatar, and they may include supplemental game uses in certain games, such as card games and Korean Go-Stop. However, the user generally uses the game item in a game after buying it at the game item shop 270 to receive merits according to the specific characteristics of the item, such that it allows the user to enter the game with an advantageous condition.
FIG. 3 shows a general avatar provided on the left and a game item provided on the right.
Referring to FIG. 3, the avatar has a body 310, a jacket 320, pants 330, an accessory 340, hair 350, and a background 360. The user may generally buy the jacket 320, the pants 330, the accessory 340, the hair 350, and the background 360 at the avatar shop 260 on the web site. The avatar may be varied according to the user's interests and selection, and each purchased avatar item can be separately stored in the My Wardrobe.
Specifically, the avatar has multiple layers to display the respective avatar items. In this instance, each item may have a single layer or multiple layers. For example, upper layers 1 to 15 are provided for accessories, layers 16 to 45 are provided for the body of the avatar and items (hair, costumes, and facial expressions) given to the body of the avatar, and lower avatars are provided for additional items or background.
The example item 380 (shown on the right) indicates a black knight provided for restoring money in a card game. As described above, the item 380 may be purchased at the game item shop 270 and may be used so as to give an advantageous condition to the user in the game while the game is played.
Recently, a gamvatar, which is an avatar for exclusive use in a game and has features and personalities particularly associated with that game, has been introduced.
The gamvatar concurrently functions as a game character in a network game being played over the Internet, and as an avatar on the web site. That is, the gamvatar purchased or configured on the web site is applicable to the game, and the gamvatar purchased or configured in the game is applicable to the web site. In this instance, the gamvatar—the combination of the game and the avatar—indicates a game character having the format of an avatar or an avatar having the format of a game character, and is personalized by the same member ID accessible to a predetermined game and the web site 200.
For example, a predetermined gamvatar user can buy or sell items on the web site with “charges” and decorate the items, such as with clothes and accessories. Similar interactions may also occur in a chat service, a date service, and a community on the web site.
Items of the gamvatar bought with charges on the web site may be more gorgeous or exciting and have better performance characteristics (e.g., power, spell, experienced values, life, and skills) than the items acquired without charges during game play. When the gamvatar user accesses a game with the ID and the password used to access the web site, the gamvatar appears as a game character, and may generate more interest since it wears the items purchased on the web site.
The above-described gamvatar items have the features of the existing game characters and avatars, are newly configured to be animation items, and are defined to be items as accessories for decorating the gamvatars. Also, it may be determined by a user's game level whether a gamvatar item is available for purchase. Further, the items may be classified (such as clothes or accessories) depending on the corresponding gamvatar for which the item is being purchased.
Also, the items that are bought with charges may have various animation functions associated with them as compared to the items that are acquired free of charge, which increase the desirability of purchasing an item rather than trying to acquire it in the game itself.
However, the conventional avatars are provided separately from the game avatars, and they only provide mileages or money. Also, the conventional gamvatars represent avatars that are exclusive to a particular game and therefore only have features and personalities that correspond to that particular game. That is, conventional avatars indicate avatars for games without providing a game item function.